


What Is

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Obitine Week 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss???, Headaches & Migraines, Kissing, Mistaken Identity, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan has a daughter, ObiTine Week, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: I'm doing Obitine week out of order.  Oh, well.  Day 2.-“So what is this then?”Satine smiled.  “What could have been.”(Or, our Jedi finally gets the life he deserves)Formerly Titled: Day 2: What Could Have Been





	What Is

**Day 2: What Could Have Been**

_ I like that your broken, broken like me, maybe that makes me a fool. _

His head hurt.

_ I like that your lonely, lonely like me.  I could be lonely with you! _

A lot.

_ Da-da-da-dada-dada-da-da-da-da-da-dada… _

He wished someone would turn the bloody music off.  Maybe his head would stop hurting.

“Geez Dad, fine.  What’s up with you?”

Oh, dear, he said that aloud.

A giggle.

_ Kriff.  Wait…  _ Dad _!?   _ His eyes flew open and he bolted upright-

-And promptly vomited all over the girl’s lap.  He froze, and then slumped back on the couch he was sitting on (he didn’t even have a couch anymore, not since Anakin broke the last three.  This doesn't make any sense!), shaking slightly.

“Sorry… I just…” Obi-Wan moaned.  “My head hurts…” He made it to the side of the couch this time, gagging.  

“No it’s alright, Dad.”  Her eyes were bright with worry.  She said it again, ‘dad’. Her father must be around here somewhere.  He watched in surprise as the girl promptly shead her soiled pants and shift in front of him, leaving her in her undergarments.

“Where’s your… father…”  The now sparsely clad girl bit her lip.

“Look, I’m just going to go get Mom, alright?  She’s in the kitchen, ok?”

He nodded weakly.

<|||>

When Alli ran into the kitchen with only a bra and underwear on, Satine stifled a sigh.

“Do I even want to know, Alli?”  Alli swallowed, looking like she was going to cry.  Satine frowned and closed her laptop, the kitchen chair squeaking as she rose. 

“Darling?”  Alli rushed to her, and buried her face in her dress, crying.

“It’s Dad,” she hiccuped.  “He’s sick or something. It’s bad.”   That made her worry grow. Alli did not get into her school’s fast track medical program for ‘or something’.  She took her daughter by the hand, and briskly started out for the living room.

<|||>

He was standing now, unsteadily, gripping the wall for support.  Satine shook her head, stubborn man, and hurried over.

“You shouldn’t be up, Ben.”

He gazed at her blankly.  “Whose Ben?” Satine swallowed.  She understood why her daughter was crying now.

“You are, darling.”  Thank god her voice didn’t shake.

He blinked.  “Me?”

“Yes,” she said, and gently guided him into a armchair.  “I’m Satine.”

Recognition flashed.  “Satine?” he croaked. “You’re dead.”

She took his hand.  “No darling, I’m not.”  She kissed him on the cheek.  “See?”

Ben shook his head violently.  “No, no, no, no! You’re dead, I’m dead, everyone is dead!” he wailed.  “Everyone…” he whimpered.

And so Satine pulled up a chair, and took his hands in hers.

“Tell me.”

And he did.

<|||>

A long time later, his story told, he looked at her.

“So what is this then?”

Satine smiled.  “What could have been.”  And then she kissed him.

And for the first time in Obi-Wan’s life (one of many in Ben’s), he kissed back.


End file.
